


Gobble 'til you wobble

by Marishna



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Food, Grumpy Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek, Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "You what?" 


  Erica calmly continued to set the table for dinner, adding an extra place setting before turning to face Derek.


  "I invited Stiles. He didn't have anywhere else to go and he's my friend. Isn't that the point of us coming to college and trying to live as normal a life as we can? Isn't that what you wanted?"


  Derek bit back a groan because she had him there. Trying to give his pack as close to a normal existence as possible, similar to the one he had before the fire that killed almost his entire family, was exactly what he wanted for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days late but I got to tie this in with this week's fullmoon_ficlet prompt on LJ for "family dinner".

This was Derek's nightmare.

Okay, that was hyperbole but it was still incredibly uncomfortable.

Not that anyone else seemed to notice.

He looked around the large table at his pack eating and laughing, poking at each other and generally having a great time.  He felt warm and proud and accomplished looking at each of them enjoying their meal; confident that this was reflective of a couple years of hard work and triumph over all the things that literally tried to kill them.

Then his eyes fell on Stiles and he felt ... well, he's not actually sure what he felt.

***

_"You **what**?" _

_Erica calmly continued to set the table for dinner, adding an extra place setting before turning to face Derek._

_"I invited Stiles. He didn't have anywhere else to go and he's my **friend**. Isn't that the point of us coming to college and trying to live as normal a life as we can? Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_Derek bit back a groan because she had him there. Trying to give his pack as close to a normal existence as possible, similar to the one he had before the fire that killed almost his entire family, was exactly what he wanted for them._

_It was his guarantee to his pack in their darkest hour, when they were being threatened by a pack of alpha werewolves who wanted Derek's power and territory.  Ethan and his twin brother, Aiden, were part of that pack before Derek and his betas destroyed it and left the twins as omegas.  Now, a year later, they were trying to work their way into Derek's pack knowing the target on their backs was too big to be on their own.  They followed Derek's pack to college and were still trying to gain protection from them._

_Ethan's stunt with Stiles hadn't ingratiated them with Derek, that was for sure.  He'd been hesitant, at best, for Erica to host the Halloween party to start with, especially with such a mix of supernatural creatures and humans, but he didn't say anything._

_And look what happened._

_"It wasn't his fault and he doesn't remember a thing," Erica cut into Derek's thoughts, as if reading his mind. "He chalked the whole night up to being way too drunk."_

_Derek sighed.  "Why doesn't he have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving?"_

_"His dad's a cop and starting a new job in a different town, I guess. It was easier for Stiles to stay here than worry about distracting his dad and this way he might be able to swing extra time off at Christmas instead. Derek, he was going to try to microwave a turkey breast in his dorm common room.  That's just not right," Erica pleaded while shaking her head._

_Derek let out a frustrated growl but nodded.  "Okay.  But Erica--"_

_She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you, Derek.  You're a secret softy underneath all that muscle and those eyebrows, and you can't tell me otherwise."_

_She danced away from him before he could make contact as he swiped playfully at her._

***

Stiles brought a couple trays of squares he specially ordered from a bakery in town.  "Can't come empty-handed!" he declared when Isaac and Boyd immediately swooped in on him as he carried the sweets in from his car.  Erica threatened them if they so much as sniffed at anything before they ate dinner so they reluctantly showed Stiles where he could put his things instead. 

Derek hung back and watched Stiles settle in, falling so effortlessly into the rhythm of his pack that he'd swear Stiles had always been part of it.  Erica teased him mercilessly, as she did with everyone she held close, Isaac regarded him with hesitation before grudgingly accepting him, and Boyd grinned a few times when Stiles cracked wise. Malia was the only one who didn't engage with Stiles and, to be honest, that wasn't a surprise in the least.  That she wasn't regarding him with suspicion and waiting for him to make a wrong move was incredibly telling instead. 

It felt like Derek was fighting a losing battle but he didn't remember when he armed himself to fight.  

Serving plates and bowls heaped with food found homes on the table and they sat down together, Stiles beside Isaac and directly across from Derek.  Derek watched Stiles eye the food hungrily but waited for the cue from his hosts before making a move. 

He'd make a good beta, Derek found himself thinking. 

Erica asked offhand if anyone was going to say grace.  Isaac quickly piped up with, "Grace!" and with that dinner was served.  

As everyone else started to grab for bowls and plates Stiles whispered "kocham cię Mamo" under his breath.  Of course he didn't realize everyone at the table could hear him and when he looked up to a table full of curious looks he flushed.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he shook his head.  "Thanksgiving was my mom's favorite holiday so I, uh.  It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Derek said before anyone else could react.  Isaac turned his eyes to him, Erica raised an eyebrow and even Boyd shifted minutely in his seat.  "Honoring your family is never stupid."

Stiles nodded jerkily, small smile playing on his lips, and looked down at his plate awkwardly for a moment before Malia shoved the basket of rolls into his hands. 

"I'm hungry," she announced and just like that the weird moment was gone.

If Stiles thought it was odd how much food was prepared for the handful of them he didn't show it and he ate almost as much as a werewolf would.  He tried to fight Erica over the last scoop of mashed potatoes and even Derek laughed aloud when Erica won that tug-of-war over the bowl. 

"You guys couldn't go home for Thanksgiving with your families either, huh?" Stiles asked near the end of the meal.

Boyd shrugged.  "This is our family dinner."  Stiles didn't pry further into the statement but he smiled and nodded and seemed to know exactly what Boyd was referring to.

"What about you, Stiles?  Erica said your father's working?" Derek asked, trying to make an effort. Erica gave him a half smile in silent thanks and Derek felt himself relax minutely

Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes and seemed to redden a bit with the attention on him.  But he nodded.  "Yeah, he's a sheriff's dep--no, sorry.  He just got a _sheriff_ job in a different county so he's been trying to put some extra hours in to get used to the place.  Unfortunately Thanksgiving got kiboshed by that.  I grew up closer to L.A. but now home isn't far from here, actually."

Everyone in the pack seemed to perk up at that.  "Where's home now?" Derek asked curiously.

"Beacon Hills?  I think that's near where you're from, right Erica?" Stiles questioned.

She laughed.  "We're _all_ from Beacon Hills, actually.  Guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now!"

"Holy shit, what are the odds?" Stiles exclaimed, wide grin on his face.  

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Erica quickly.  What _were_ the odds? 

Erica rolled her eyes back at him and instead hugged Stiles quickly from behind as she started to clear the table.  That seemed to be a cue for everyone else who also pushed themselves up, groaning from how full they were, and they helped to clean up. 

Stiles pitched in, scraping plates into the garbage before handing them to Isaac to load into the dishwasher.  Boyd started washing the pots and pans and Derek and Erica speedily packed up the meagre leftovers and put them and the condiments in the fridge.  Stiles stood back near the end, watching them all and Derek had to consciously remind himself to slow down and pace himself while the betas moved at a lazier pace to start with. 

Instead of feeling drowsy and like he wanted to sack out in front of the TV after such a big meal Derek was buzzing.  He puttered around the table, able to watch Stiles and observe his mannerisms.

Before Halloween Derek had no idea who Stiles was beyond someone Erica sat next to in class.  But since fighting Ethan off and warning him to stay away from his pack, inadvertently including Stiles in that group, Derek couldn't stop thinking about him.  Why had Ethan targeted him? Why was Erica drawn to someone who was a total stranger until a couple months earlier that she'd involve him so closely with the pack? Why was Derek so concerned with who Stiles was?

The pack had lots of human allies and friends, some of whom were even at the party the month before.  But when it came to Stiles Derek wanted to put his foot down and keep him at arm's length.  

Too bad he couldn't seem to actually do it.

"Can I help with anything else?"

Derek wouldn't admit it but he jumped at the sound of Stiles' voice right beside him.  He'd been so lost in thought _about_ Stiles that Derek dropped his guard and allowed Stiles to sneak up on him.

"No," he finally said after a moment.  "Everything seems to be under control here."

"Cool," Stiles replied with a nod.  He looked down at the floor, then blurted out. "I still have the coffee cup."

Derek frowned. "What?" 

"The one you made me coffee in?  After the party?" Stiles reminded him.

"Oh.  Okay."

"I keep meaning to take it to class to give to Erica but I keep forgetting.  Maybe I could bring it by instead?" Stiles suggested.  

Derek could smell Stiles' scent and how curiously hopeful it was.  Derek felt himself shut down and he replied stonily, "Keep it."

He turned on his heel and left the room, the house, the block.  Once he hit the forest he shed his clothes and shifted fully so he could run as fast and hard as possible to work the tension out of his body.  Before he was out of earshot he faintly heard Stiles ask Erica if he'd done something and her assuring him that it was just the way Derek was. 

It was, and had been part of him for years.  Since the fire, anyway.  Trusting other people was a tall order for Derek on a good day. Building his pack when his betas were still in high school was one of the stupidest things he could have done but it inadvertently forced him to find a way to rely on them and accept them quicker. He'd never choose to do it the same way again but now he was proud of how far they'd come since.

His pack was... compact, to say the least. Derek hadn't had the opportunity or need to bring anyone else in officially so the thought of needing to extend his trust to another person freaked him out. 

_It was just dinner,_ he thought desperately, pushing the thought of adding someone else to his pack away.

And that was exactly what Erica said when he returned to the house a few hours later.  Stiles was gone back to his dorm, Malia was out on a run, and Boyd and Isaac were playing video games.  Erica had a cup of coffee ready for him when he walked back in, barefoot and shirtless because he was sweaty and dirt-smudged.  He sat heavily on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"I won't have him over again if it bothers you that badly," Erica said softly.

Derek took a sip from the mug and shook his head.  "No," he said after swallowing, feeling the warmth trickle through his body.  "It's fine, I promise.  I'm not even here most of the time."  

 Erica raised an eyebrow.  "Is that why you've been here instead of in Beacon Hills most of this month and you've been watching Stiles on campus?"

Derek reddened.  "You, uh... know about that?"

Erica rolled her eyes.  "Derek, you stick out on campus like a sore thumb.  Luckily Stiles isn't as observant or paranoid enough to notice you."

"I'll stop," Derek promised.  "I think after everything with the alpha pack and you guys being away from Beacon Hills..." Derek trailed off, not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

 Erica seemed to know though, and she leaned over the counter to cover his hand with hers, squeezing tightly. 

"I want to make sure you're all okay," Derek said slowly, carefully.  Erica nodded.  "I guess I just haven't figured out how to do that without hovering."

"There are worse things," Erica replied with a shrug and a small smile.  "But if you were going to hover and wanted to do it closer to Stiles-- 

"Erica, no," Derek cut in while shaking his head.  "If you're going where I think you're going--"

"I am."

"This conversation is over," Derek said firmly and left the kitchen.  "I'm heading home in the morning."

He climbed the stairs to shower but he wasn't quite far enough out of earshot when he heard Erica mutter, "Over for now" under her breath. 

For once Derek was incredibly thankful to return to Beacon Hills, even if its sanctity as familiar territory was now on borrowed time.


End file.
